


Risking It All To Feel Something

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Raisin [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Dating, F/F, Food, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Jess and Reagan get a little time alone. Jess attempts sexy.





	Risking It All To Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's gonna be one more installment of this series and it's gonna just be straight up smut so, if that's not your thing then this is probably the last part for you

Reagan had been gone for a few weeks, leaving Jess and Nick to themselves. At first, they tried to act normal, not really saying or doing anything around the rest of their roommates. They hadn’t told anyone else about their newly minted relationship. However, it didn't take them long to fall back into old habits: Jess baking a patriotic cake in the middle of March and getting wasted on vintage wine. So, it didn't take long for Cece to finally say something about it when Nick and Jess drunkenly broke into Schmidt and Cece’s house to find the perfect blazer for Nick’s Socalyalcon outfit.

“You're acting like a girlfriend.” Cece deadpanned when Schmidt had taken Nick to look for the right blazer from his collection.

“What? No, I'm not…” Jess said, entirely too quickly to be telling the truth.

Cece pinned her with the All-Knowing Best Friend Stare™, daring her to argue.

“You want to pluck lint off his sleeve!” She accused and Jess felt herself go red, even though she didn’t have to feel guilty about her relationship.

Not to mention how much “lint plucking” she had been doing secretly when Winston was at work and Cece and Schmidt were at their new house. It worked out pretty well, the loft being empty a lot more frequently now.

“It's not like that!” Jess said, willing so hard that Cece would believe her, in her drunken stupor.

Why was she trying to keep it a secret? Perhaps all three of them were, tacitly, doing it. Maybe it was a betrayal of trust to say anything without consent from her partners. But this was Cece they were talking about.

“Okay, fine. Yes, I am acting like a girlfriend. To Nick, and to Reagan.”

“Yeah, exactly. You need to butt _out_ of their relationship.”

“No, sorry.” Jess shook her head vigorously, “I mean...I’m in a relationship. With both of them?”

Cece balked for a second, blinking. “Oh?”

“Yeah…” Jess scratched the back of her head. “Yeah. I don’t know why we haven’t said anything to anyone. Maybe because we were nervous. Do you think it’s weird?” Jess scrunched her face up in anticipation.

“I mean…” Cece trailed off, “yes, I think it’s weird. I wouldn’t do it. _Ever_. But I support you, anyway.”

That made Jess drunkenly launch out of her chair and into a tight embrace with Cece.

“I love you.” She said, petting Cece’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Cece said with a laugh, patting Jess' back.

 

…

 

Reagan came back home when Ally and Winston were singing karaoke horribly and Jess was scrolling through some of the cute pictures she had taken of her and Nick together.

“How do you get off a plane and still look dewy as hell?”

“Uh, I made a deal with the devil some time ago.” Reagan joked before leaning down to pull Jess into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re back!” Jess said, pulling her in tighter.

“Haha, me too.” Reagan pulled away and sat next to Jess on the bed. “What are you up to?”

“Just looking at some pictures,” Jess said, handing her phone over so Reagan could look.

“These are so cute! Send them to me? Also, I heard about you baking Nick a cake.”

“Yeah…” Jess trailed off.

For some reason, that made a pit of nervousness materialize in Jess’ stomach but she tried not to show it.

“I’m glad because I hate baking! You’ll have to bake for me sometime!”

“I’d love to!” Jess exclaimed, feeling her stomach loosening. “And it can be something way better than a sheet cake.”

“For now, can I take you out? Dinner, just the two of us. Tonight?”

“I’d love to!”

“Great! Let’s do it fancy. Dress sexy. And you can wear this!” Reagan opened a box that Jess had barely registered that Reagan was holding until then.

Inside the box was an elegant, silver necklace with a small but tasteful pendant. It was stunning.

“Oh wow!” Jess said, surprised.

“Let me put it on for you,” Reagan said, already moving to unclasp it.

“It’s really gorgeous, Reagan. You shouldn’t have.”

“I have the money, and I wanted to. I wanted my girlfriend to have something nice.”

Jess’ stomach fluttered, this time in a good way, when Reagan said that. They hadn’t really been using the technical nomenclature, but it sounded so good in Reagan’s mouth.

When she finished putting the necklace on Jess and rearranging her hair, Reagan stood to check how it looked against Jess’ chest.

“Gorgeous.” She said, making a “perfect” motion with her hand, before moving toward the door. “I’m going to go take a shower. Remember, something sexy!” She called from the threshold.

“I can do sexy!” Jess called back.

 

…

 

“Nick, I can’t do sexy!” Jess yelled, running down the hall to Nick’s room.

“What?” Nick scrunched his face up at her.

“I’m supposed to go to dinner with Reagan, just the two of us, and I don’t know what to wear that’s ‘sexy,’” she did the air quotes.

“Jess, you always look sexy.” Nick offered.

“Not helpful! I’m trying to impress Reagan, not you. A trash can could impress you.”

“Hey!” Nick protested, but not enough to deny it.

“Sorry, sorry. That was mean.” she amended quickly.

“And I can’t come?” Nick asked.

“It’s just us girls tonight, I think. I promise we’ll hang out soon, though. Not to mention, you and I have had plenty of quality time in the last few weeks.”

“True.” Nick conceded, “Well, how about a dress?” He said instead.

“Most of my dresses are sundresses.” She explained.

“They have suns on them?” He scrunched his face up like he was trying to remember her wearing dresses with suns on them.

“No, Nick,” Jess pinched her nose, before demonstrating with her hands that they were large and billowy. “Just, they're not _sexy_ dresses.”

“So, wear something with a little skin showing?” He guessed, gesturing to his own collarbone area.

“You’re no help!” she threw her hands up, “but thanks anyway.” She couldn’t help but say because she didn’t want to be impolite.

She went back to her room, not sure how much more time she had before Reagan would finish her shower, trying out shirt after shirt and different pants and skirts combos. Finally, she settled on a somewhat low cut blue, sleeveless top that she wrangled out of the back of her closet and a pair of khaki skinny pants. It wasn’t the  _sexiest_ thing in the world but it displayed the necklace Reagan gave her and she hoped the neckline was enough to at least be a little enticing.

When Reagan came to get her to go to dinner, Reagan was wearing an easy green dress that was tailored just right to her curves. Jess had to admit that _she_ was certainly enticed.

“You look really nice,” Reagan told her, smiling and offering Jess her arm to loop through so they could walk together.

“You’re not half bad yourself.” Jess shot back, even though it was the understatement of the century, and then they were off to the restaurant.

 

...

 

At dinner, they shared something called “the lover’s pork.” It was a huge and elaborate dish, something Jess would never have ordered on her own, but Reagan insisted and she wound up loving it. It was paired nicely with a _Northern Rhône_  red wine that Jess couldn’t pronounce, but Reagan got out perfectly. Jess had to admit, she found that skill particularly sexy even though she wasn’t much of a wine connoisseur. As long as it got her drunk, she was a fan.

By the time they got back to the loft, Jess and Reagan were pleasantly tipsy but not blasted by any means. Just enough to where they were saying how much they missed Nick and stealing quick kisses from each other in the Uber and on the elevator up. Instead of going to Jess’ room, they stumbled a little down the hall to Nick’s, knocking more frantically than necessary.

Nick answered the door, throwing it wide open and startling Reagan and Jess.

“You guys are back!” He said, leaning forward to kiss each of them. “How was the date?”

“It was great!” Jess supplied, pushing her way into the room and flopping on Nick’s messy bed.

Thankfully, it was clean. And, even more thankfully, Nick and Reagan came crashing onto the bed too, with Nick in the middle.

“So, I have some good news!” He said, settling between the two women.

“What’s that?” Jess asked, getting cozy next to Nick.

“I know it was gonna be just me and Reagan going to Socalyalcon, but I want you to come! It's got kids and books and it's sunny Palm Springs! So we’re gonna make a trip of it!”

“We got a special van for the trip and a suite at a nice hotel I've stayed at before.” Reagan piped up from Nick’s other side.

"The van even has space radio!" Nick chimed in.

"Satellite radio," Reagan corrected.

"The satellites are in space, aren't they?" Nick quibbled.

Reagan huffed since Nick was technically right.

“Wait, you helped him plan this?” Jess asked, pulling her glasses off and placing them on the nightstand.

“Yup! It’ll be fun!” Reagan beamed over Nick's head.

“Oh, hell yes it will.” Jess agreed, rolling back over to put a hand on Reagan’s hip over Nick’s side and kissing Nick’s face. “We’re gonna make pretty good use of the hotel room, especially since we’re not too cheap to buy porn, unlike the state of California when I had jury duty.”

They all laughed and kissed, a promise of things to come.


End file.
